The First Beginnings
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: The Pridelands are ruled by a lion known as Kubwa and things go well during his reign. But when his son Mohatu takes over as king at the untimely death of the king, trouble starts. A rival pride is trying to takeover Mohatu's pride? Will Mohatu be able to protect his home? Or will someone else be the new ruler of the Pridelands?


Prologue

* * *

Kubwa was content. He had disposed of an evil king known as 'Baya'.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Baya had been a big, strong, lean, figure of a male lion. His fur was the color of auburn red, his underbelly and paw color was golden yellow, amber eyes, and his mane was the color of dark brown. He was a fine figure of a he forced his lionesses to over hunt. It wasn't that the lands were destroyed mind you, but every animal that wasn't a lion was afraid to enter into the territory of the Pridelands. One day a bird known as 'Haraka' came to an area known as the Grasslands pride. The king of that pride was named 'Hekima' he was of medium build, with golden fur, tan paws and underbelly, a red mane, and blue eyes. Haraka informed the king that a lioness known as 'Malika' had sent him away from the Pridelands to liberate the pride from a cruel and evil king._

 _"What makes him so evil?" Hekima asked "Different kings rule different ways. I will have to have some more information before I decide whether or not to dethrone the present king myself, or send one of my sons."_

 _"He always has the lionesses over hunt." Haraka explained "Hardly any animals want to enter the Pridelands because Baya's Pride takes more than their share."_

 _"Does he have a big family?" Hekima asked "Sometimes a king will do that when he has a lot of mouths to feed."_

 _"He has no mate yet." Haraka said "He has made advances on a young lioness 'Malika'. She was the one who sent me for help. Baya is a young lion, his mother 'Mewema' and father 'Mpole' had been just rulers. But ever since Baya has taken over since his parents death, the Pridelands have gone down hill. Will you please do something?"_

 _Hekima thought for a moment. And then said:_

 _"I will consult my shaman and his apprentice. I will ask their advice in the matter. Depending on what they say, I may or may not help you."_

 _"Thank you for at least, considering it Sire." Harka said_

 _Hekima headed for his shaman's tree. The shaman was named 'Kidube'. And his apprentice was named 'Rafiki'. Hekima informed them on the situation in the Pridelands. Kidube listened intently to everything. Finally Kidube said:_

 _"This is a serious situation for the Pridelands. The previous king and Queen were just, but their son has always been a selfish spoiled lion. He will never be a good king."_

 _"How do you know that?" Hekima asked_

 _"The Great Kings of the Past come from more than just our pride you know." Kidube said "And they have let me know that Baya will never be the king that the Pridelands need."_

 _"Then what is the solution?" Hekima asked_

 _"You have two sons." Kidube explained "Kwanza is your firstborn, so he will succeed you as king. But Mohatu is your second born son sooner or later he will have to leave the pride. The Great Kings of the Past have already let me know that if he leaves for the Pridelands whatever he does will have success."_

 _Hekima didn't like the idea of sending either of his sons away. There was room in his pride for more then one male lion. But he also knew that sometimes when two lion brothers stayed in the same pride it sometimes ended in tragedy. So he said:_

 _"I will ask Mohatu."_

 _"And if he does go, I will go with him." Rafiki informed the king_

 _"Why?" Hekima asked_

 _"Because he will need an adviser. And Kidube has some other ideas for an adviser for Kwanza." Rafiki said_

 _Hekima doesn't ask any more questions. But goes to find his sons._

* * *

 _Author note This is an Au giving a little history of the Pridelands. I plan to do Au's of the movies as well. Hekima means wise, Kidube means mystic, Harka means fast, Malika means queen, Baya means evil and Kwanza means first, these are actual Swahili words._


End file.
